


Drunk Thramsay

by ElaenaOfGilead



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: I wrote this wile drunk, M/M, this is prdwsty awflu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaenaOfGilead/pseuds/ElaenaOfGilead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>K so I read a drunk hannigram fic a wile ago and me and my sister thought that since we just drank a lot vodka and dr pepper we could write this so have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Thramsay

Theon is at the dungeon at the dreadfort ok but he still has a dick thats very important. also the dungeon is thindof like really kinky and less torture stuff, I mean maybe a little but not too much. And Ramsay shows up and he's lik hey I'm evil and shit but Im still hot and I have my swaggy pink cape so fuck ypu.  
And the Theon's all scared but also impressed and turned on by the swaggy cape. Ramsay says Im you friend and Thron is like really and ramsays like fuk no get naked. Ramsay has like really nice abs too and super cool smallclothes. Then a lot of 50 shades of greyjoy shit goes down and mind games etc and they fuck and Theon cryes. Oh god why does everything bad happen to my bby kraken. but then asha shows up and saves him on time and saves the swaggy cape too because thats brotherhood and destiny.

The end.


End file.
